Spirit Sage of Terca Lumeries
by Ninj4Fox2020
Summary: After another attack by the villagers, Naruto find out everything, and decideds to travel outside of the Elemental Nations to train. and return years later with a plan in mind, a plan that will change the Shinobi world, and maybe for the better.
1. Author Notes

**Hey everyone, Ninj4Fox here, giving you all an update to what's been happening so far, recently I decided to finally do a redux of my first story, Tuskikage, I honestly didn't know that it would gain so much approval at first, but hey I'm not complaining, however as time went on, I was beginning to find myself stuck on what to do next, so I left it alone for a while until I got things sorted out, however many things came up like school and work and getting more story ideas, so it took longer than expected.**

 **Anyway I finally got things right, and now, I'm nearly done with the first chapter, however there is one thing I have to do before I post it up.**

 **As you all might have known, I decided to do a Naruto/Rita paring at first, however, now I've decided to let you all vote on who will be paired up with Naruto in the story, this is the choices.**

 **1\. Naruto/Rita: This one is pretty much going to be the same I had planned out for them, there will be times where the relationship gets a bit comical, as Naruto constantly has to wither calm down Rita when she angry or dodge fireballs himself when it's directed at him, however she will have more of a romantic side that will show when the situation comes, her softer side will more likely be present when she's calm around him, and however she will still have a bit of development as she will probably still blush every now and then when she's with him.**

 **This will most likely be the easiest one to do due to Rita's personality traits and the situations that will most likely follow, so in all retrospect it will most likely be the easiest, but fell a little less rewarding for me.**

 **/Judith: This one I may feel maybe a little hard to pull off, but not too much, for this one, due to the Kritya's flirty nature, and her tendency for occasional joke's, she will most likely do things to Naruto that will leave him a blushing mess at time, and will probably happen in public also, making men jealous of him, which will likely lead to hilarious moments in the story, there relationship will be a little more physical as Judith is the kinda that probably won't feel shame in some of her actions , so possible public butt and penis groping from the woman may be possible, this could also lead to a lot more hilarious situation once Jiraya comes into the picture.**

 **But on a more serious note, with her composure and Konwledge, Judith will definitely become a pillar of strength and comfort for Naruto in this story, if there are time's when he's lost or distressed, she will help him in anyway she can, and stay by him no matter what.**

 **Lastly, I think in this story she won't have any problems with sharing, so Naruto will most likely be put under the CRA in this route of the relationship, I kinda already have Hinata to join if that happens, and the girl will discover her strength in this story, as I have recently came across the last Naruto movie with Hagoromo's twin brother Hamura, yeah, I never though Hinata had so much power, you know if they did that in the show instead of the movie, it would have had much more better focus since the development would be on her and Naruto more instead Sasuke all of the time.**

 **On a personal note, this one would be a little more rewarding for me as this one would place as much development as with Naruto and Rita and would leave a lot more hilarious moments in it's wake, I would love to make this one because of Hinata coming out of her shell and showing her true colors, such as a deep secret perversion, and showing her extreme love of Cinnamon that would put Naruto's Ramen binges to absolute shame would be the most enjoyable.**

 **/Estelle**

 **This one would by far would be the hardest for me, since I have the least ideas for this, there is so much development material for this one, and I kinda don't know where to start with it, what I do have in mind is that she falls in love for him as Naruto was her main pillar of support when she found out who she was, this one would probably hold the least amount of funny moments since I can't think of much, her personality will most like have getting along with everyone that Naruto will make friends with, her caring nature will most likely be as much as a light beacon for friendship as Naruto's, she will most likely have the same optimism he does and has the ability to see the good side of others.**

 **I think that's it for this one for now, since I seriously lacking in this one, I would like for you to give me some ideas on what to do with this particular paring, see what you all can give me to add to this.**

 **But don't thing I didn't come up with a back up just in case one of these do happen, I will not leave the others hanging, will pair the other two girls with some one else in the story. Hear are much ideas.**

 **1\. Alternative's for Rita:**

 **Rita/Shikamaru: I think of a way to make it work if you guys vote for this.**

 **Rita/Sora: I'm thinking of have some support character from the series, have a more active role in the story, Sora from the fire monk temple will most likely come in, I have a little more I can do with this and I have some good idea's already.**

 **'s For Judith:**

 **Judith/Kakashi: Use you imagination, I've got lots.**

 **Judith/Iruka:I think this one may work, still brainstorming on that.**

 **for Estelle**

 **Estelle/Kiba: Estelle maybe able to calm Kiba's wild nature down a tad, it also leaves for a lot of development for the two if this does happen.**

 **Estelle/Shino: Estelle's caring nature may be a comforting thing for him since people do keep their distance from them, this could help him develop emotion he never thought he had, also Estelle's fascination with everything she hasn't seen may lead to some funny situations.**

 **Now don't worry I will be making a paring for the others, such as Yuri, Karol, Patty, Flynn, and other characters, I may have to make a for Original Characters in order to make it happen though.**

 **The next segment is about Naruto's skills, having Naruto just as a student wouldn't fit too well into this since he has a high level of skill, so I've decided to give him more of a teaching role, however, he will still have a student role in the Shinobi arts, so he will have a personal teacher to get him up to spec.**

 **His other skill will include working with Technology, Cooking, and other skills, it'll be pretty much the same as the first time I put down his stats before I started the story.**

 **Also he will be fighting with a weapon, I'm going to have him use something other than a sword since I've seen so much of it already, possibly a pole arm since it's my personal favorite.**

 **And last but not least the graduation will be at 16 years of age, I kind of think that having them graduate at 12 or 13 is a big too young for me.**

 **Anyway I think that's all for now, please tell me what you all think of this, I seriously plan on putting much more than I did when I started doing this story, which will lead to longer chapters hopefully, so please give me some good ideas if you can.**

 **Well that's it for me, I'm going to put this in place as a different title so I'll most likely post a few chapter before deleting the old one, I'll see you all next time, until then this is Ninj4Fox signing off,**

 **Ja Ne**


	2. Discovery and Departure Redone

_**Hello fellow reader and writers, this is Ninj4Fox here finally bringing you all a redone chapter of my first story, after much brainstorming i finally figured out what**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **going to do with it, but first there are many things that**_ _ **I've**_ _ **decided to change in the story.**_

 _ **Instead of having dimension travel,**_ _ **I've**_ _ **decided to have The Elemental Nations on the same world as Terca Lumireis, the world dimension travel seemed a bit much for this story, so i decided to make the Elemental Nations on the same world, but it will still be hidden off from the rest of the world.**_

 _ **2\. There will be no bashing in this story...Yes even the Uchiha Shut up...anyway the bashing will be nearly nonexistent in the story, so don't expect any.**_

 _ **3\. I decided to drop the creating a new village route and decided to have Naruto work to become Hokage of the village.**_

 _ **4\. And lastly instead of Naruto becoming a student, he will be a teacher instead, he will teach and negotiator in order to unite the Elemental Nations and the Kingdoms, when a threat shows itself.**_

 _ **And i think that's about it for now, the rest of the idea's may stay in the story, the pairing will stay the same, but i might also add others into it, i', still thinking it over.**_

 _ **Well i think it's time i got started, how you all will enjoy my redux.**_

 _ **I do not own Naruto or Tales of Vesperia, the belong to Namco Bandai and Musashi Kishimoto,**_ _ **please support each respective releases**_

''Human Speech''

'Human Thought'

'' **Entelexeia/Spirit Speech** ''

' **Entelexeia/Spirit Thought** ''

 **The Spirit Sage of Terca Lumireis**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Discovery and Departure**

A young boy no older than 7 years of age ran for his life along the main road of the village, the boy had sun kissed blond hair although it was caked with blood at the moment, he had deep blue eye's and strange whisker like birthmarks on his face, three marks on each cheek. The boy looked back and saw the large mob of civilians were right on his tail.

'Dammit, Not this again…!' He thought as he picked up speed. He could heard the war cries of the villagers

''Don't let that demon get away!'' One of them yelled, many of them were equipped with many household items, such as knives and others such as clubs and pitchforks

'Really wish Itachi was here right now.' He thought as he came across the back alleys of the village, since this area was close to where he lived, he knew the alleys quite well, he quickly turned and entered in hopes of losing them in the residential maze, it didn't take long for the villagers the to lose track of the blonde, the said young boy was hidden by a camouflage tarp that he got from the Hokage as a present earlier that day, once they passed by and was out of sight, he dropped the camouflage and took off towards the only place he would be safe, the Hokage tower.

'Thank Kami the old man showed me how to use this thing.' He thought. His musing was cut short as he felt a sharp pain in his left leg.

''Ugh!'' He hissed in pain as he faltered in his step gritting his teeth in pain, he looked down and found a Kunai lodged into his leg.

''Dammit.! The Chunin got involved too.'' He hissed out. To make matters worse, the sound of the Villagers could be heard getting closer and closer. Naruto tried to stand only to have another sharp pain in the arm to stop his at attempt to flee, the boy looked around to find the culprit of this attack and found something startling, on the rooftop of one house stood a ANBU black op, looking at him with a blank stare.

'ANBU?, why would they attack me?.' He thought to himself. He took a closer look at the ANBU and found that the Ninja was much different than the ones he remembered, another thing he noticed that the Shinobi's headband had a different insignia, a word saying Ne instead of having the leaf insignia.

'There's more that one Anbu Corp here?' He thought? it didn't have much time to dwell upon it as the villagers finally caught up to him, they stalked towards him menacingly, intent on finally killing the demon vessel. As Naruto watched this, he didn't cower in fear, but rather rolled his eye's.

''You know people, this is just getting old.'' Naruto said with a rather bored tone despite the pain from the Kunai lodged in his arm and leg, this seemed to stop the mob for a second as they didn't expect this kind of behavior from the blond.

''I mean, how stupid can you all be?, what in the hell did i do you anyone of you?'' He asked. This angered them once more.

''Don't Play dumb with us demon scum, you know exactly what you did!'' Once villager yelled in rage. Naruto only scoffed.

''Yeah yeah, you keep saying the same thing over and over saying that i know what i did, but in reality, i really don't, see this is why i say you all are, i could have at least apologize for what i did if you all just fucking told me, but apparently you go on and on about me being a demon but which i highly doubt because let's face it you all would be six feet under right now, and secondly do i look like one to you?, honestly people you all should get a life and move on.'' Naruto finished with the same bored look on his face. A few of the villagers were surprised but the boys rant and began to doubt their reasons for attacking him, however that and angry Chunin flew passed the mob like a blur and kneed the blonde in the face sending him flying a few feet back.

''How dare you…..After everything you done, how dare you say that to us.'' The Chunin said through his gritted teeth, Naruto's vision was blurry but he could tell that his speech didn't have a good affect on the man, the Chunin turned to the Mob.

''Don't be by this demon's lies, all he is doing is buying time, don't let our loved one's go unavenged!'' He yelled. This got the man his desired effect as the mob roared and advanced upon the blonde, for the next hour he was at the total mercy of the villagers as they beat him within an inch of his life, once they were finally satisfied they backed off, the Chunin stepped forward holding a kunai to make the final blow.

''Any last words demon?'' He asked darkly glaring at the blond. Naruto began to chuckle despite the pain he was in. ''What's so funny?'' The Chunin asked.

''You all are truly pathetic, you all come after me because of something i don't even know, something i don't have any control over, and yet whatever idiotic means is justifiable because of the simple reason that I'm a demon.'' He said chuckling i. ''I really don't know what the old man sees in all of you, but as far as I'm concerned, you all can kiss my ass.'' He finished, he then gather a glob of blood from his mouth and spit into the Chunin's face, angering the man even more.

''DIE DEMON!'' The Chunin yelled as he rose the kunai preparing to end the blonds life.

''ENOUGH!'' The voice of the Hokage sounded throughout the alley as he and his personal ANBU appeared. The old man released a large amount of Ki causing the mob to pass out from the pressure, the Chunin was frozen with fear as he saw the anger in the Hokage's eyes.

''Neko, Inu.'' The Hokage called.

''Sir!'' The two ANBU answered.

''Take them to Ibuki...and tell him not to hold back.'' He ordered. The two ANBU nodded and rounded up the civilians and Chunin and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Hokage went to Naruto and picked him up and began to carry him to the hospital. Naruto who was barely conscious smiled.

''Thanks old man.'' He said just before he passed out.

 **Mind Scape:**

Naruto woke up in what seemed to be a dark sewer in ankle high water, he could barely see anything around him.

''Where the hell am i?'' He asked himself as he looked around.

'' **You are in your mind scape young one.** '' A deep voice said scaring the young blond.

''W-What?, Who are you?'' He asked looking around frantically, suddenly there was a red light coming from further into the darkness.''

'' **Follow the light, child.** '' The voice said.

Naruto not have any other option he did as he was told a followed the red light, it wasn't long until he reached what looked like a large gate with a seal that had the word seal written on it, the light had finally died down and what the boy saw shocked him to his very core, within the gate was a large fox taller than the Hokage monument itself, it had large red eyes with slitted pupils and fur that was a deep blood red.

'' **Ah, so we finally meet young one, although i wish it were on much better circumstances** '' The large fox said '

''W-Who are you?'' Naruto asked still shocked at seeing the large beast.

'' **My real name is Kurama, however most human call me the Kyuubi no Kitsune.** '' The now named Kurama answered surprising the blonde even more.

''K-Kyuubi?, but...it was said that you were killed by the fourth!'' Naruto said.

'' **I'm afraid that you heard wrong, i am very much alive...well part of me is anyway.** '' Kurama answered.

''So they lied to me to hid that you were sealed inside of me huh?...Tch, just my damn luck.'' Naruto said with much venom in his voice, this caused Kurama to flinch a little not liking to see the boy go through this.

'' **Look Kit, i know you not happy about all of this, and believe me when i say that i do not enjoy seeing you suffer, there was a reason i was sealed inside of you, you may know one reason, but there is more.** " Kyuubi said. Naruto looked at the best confused.

" **The reason i attacked the village was not of my own action, i as hard as it may seem was being controlled by an Uchiha...Madara Uchiha to be exact.** " The Fox said. Naruto's eye's widened considerably.

"No way, it was told that he was killed by the Shodai Hokage many years ago, the old man told that himself." The blonde said having a hard time believing the beast word. "And besides even if he lived, he should be over 100 years old, he would have passed long ago." Kyuubi nodded.

"Yes that would be true, if it were not for his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan." He said.

"Eternal Mangekyou?" Naruto asked confused. He had heard of the Sharingan after his old protector Itachi had told him about it's power, the man even told him of the next level the Mangekyou Sharingan, including it's positives and negatives, but the final level was largely unknown.

" **Yes, the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is the final and ultimate level of the sharingan, i am aware that one Uchiha that protected you told the first two levels of the Sharingan, however the final level is quite unknown due to the fact that there was only one Uchiha to ever achieve that level of power, once they obtain that power, all of the negative effects of the Mangekyou vanishes, blindness is no longer an issue, and the power is practically unlimited, and one final quirk is that their life force increases exponentially, giving some form of immortality.** "

Naruto could help but be amazed, but also troubled that someone with such power was out there in the world, but at the same time he could feel the anger start to build up within him, because of this man, his life for 7 years was a complete and total hell, he felt angry at the Hokage for not telling him, however the man put in a lot of effort into helping him stay safe, even though he was limited by the council, he knew of the hard position the old man was in and couldn't stay mad at him.

"So that's the reason…." He said in a low but angry tone.

" **Yes.** " Kyuubi said sadly. " **Your parents along with Sarutobi, were dear friends of mine, i was to be your god parent along with Tsunade and Jiraiya, when i heard of your impending birth, i got to the village as fast as i could, however the moment i reached the gates, i suddenly felt a strange sensation and lost all consciousness, when i came too, i found my seal within you, at first i thought you were some kid that Minato had picked, however when i saw you face, i knew you were their child, you can't image how much it hurts to me to know that i am the reason for your suffering.** " Kyuubi finished as tears down it's face, the blonde could see the guilt with in the beasts eyes, for some reason he felt his anger be replaced with sympathy, he walked up to the cage and stepped through, feeling no danger, he touched Kyuubi's face softly surprising the Biiju.

"I forgive you." The blonde said.

" **Huh**?" Kyuubi asked.

"I said I forgive you." He repeated.

" **But...why**?, **After everything that I've caused you.** " She said

"No matter what's happened to me, I can't stay mad at you, if what you said is true, then you're just as much of a victim as I am, you were controlled and forced to kill you best friends, I can't blame you for things you have no control over, I'm not like the villagers." Naruto answered. Kyuubi smiled.

 **Thank you...Thank you so much.** " The beast said. Once the beast calmed down, Naruto had to ask what was on his mind for a bit.

"Uh Kyuubi?" He called.

" **What is it Kit**?" Kyuubi asked.

"Since you're my god parent, I'm assuming you have a human form, am I right?" He asked. Kyuubi smiled.

' **He's got his fathers perception** ' It thought. " **Yes I do actually, I'm surprised that you figured that out so quickly.** " The Biiju said before it was engulfed in a bright red light that blinded the blond momentarily, once the light died down, a woman with long crimson hair that went down to the small of her back and smooth slightly tan skin, her figure would make even the most beautiful model jealous, along with the fox ears and the nine fox tails, she was simply drop dead gorgeous, the only problem that for the blonde was that the woman was completely naked, he quickly turned around he was blushing so much it would put a tomato to shame. Kyuubi stretched a little and noticed Naruto's back was turned.

"What's the matter kit?" She asked.

"Ummm….Could you please put some clothes on?" He said blushing even harder if that was possible.

Kyuubi gasped, she didn't mean for the blonde to see that, and blushed a bit embarrassed.

"Oops, I forgot about that, sorry." She said, using her power she covered herself in a black battle Kimono with red trimmings, it had Sakura leaves at the bottom, and a fox insignia on the back of the Kimono, she decided to stay barefoot as she always had a strong connection with nature."

"That's better, it's okay Kit, you can look now." She said.

Naruto turned around, he was still a little surprised that the feared Kyuubi was actually a woman, in his past he had heard of men raving on of how weak women are, he for one never really believed it, as he seen first hand of strong and sadistic women could actually be, he had witnessed one woman literally torture a man when he once ventured outside of the village, it practically gave him nightmares for weeks.

"Looks like they were wrong." He said.

" Who?" Kyuubi asked curious.

"Back when I was young I sometimes heard male Shinobi rave on about how weak women are, I never really believed it, but now I'm actually happy that they were proved wrong.

Kyuubi smiled at the blonde words, 'The boys going to be a hit with the ladies when he's older' She thought, she decided to get down to business, she knew that her god son needed to become strong, for what may come in the future, before Minato died, the man had a feeling that something bad that involved Naruto was going to happen in the future, and he needed to be ready for it, she turned serious.

"Okay Naruto, there is something I must tell you, something that involves you, me and possible everyone in this world in the future." She said.

This got the blonde attention. "Did you know there there is more to the world that just the Elemental Nations?" Kyuubi asked. This surprised the blonde a bit as he heard this, for the longest time he had never heard of other countries besides the Elemental Nations, he was pretty sure no one else he knew didn't either.

"Really?" He asked, his curiosity was new peaked.

"Yes, the world we are living on right now, is called Terca Lumeries, there are more countries out side of here, the truth Is that we are hidden away from the rest of the world." Kyuubi said.

"Wow, I never knew that." Naruto said.

"It's natural, no one else has heard of this either, there was only one man who knew of this, and he has long passed away, you see before the development of the Ninja villages, there was a terrible being that ravaged not only this land, but the lands outside, I was once a whole being, a being called and Entelexia.

"Entelexia?" Naruto asked.

"Correct, we Entelexia are sentient beings who are charged with protecting the world from any and all evils, one such thing threatened to devour this world many years ago, we called it the Adephagos.

"Where did it come from?" Naruto asked.

"From Us." Kyuubi answered. Which confused the blonde.

"From you?" He asked.

"yes, during the early ages of Terca Lumeries, human being struggled to survive the dangers of the world, most of them were killed by wild beast, some were killed in their own homes when their village was invaded by the beasts, so the Kritya a clan of scholars developed a technology called Blastia to help utilize the energy that comes from the world itself, which is called Aer, however the people of the Elemental Nations call it Chakra, their basically the same, the the uses are different." Kyuubi explained.

"So it basically helped them level the playing field right?" Naruto asked.

"Correct, The Blastia allowed people to use special abilities called artes, it's similar to jutsu, they also allowed the people to create barriers around the village to keep monsters out." The red head answered.

"But from what you said earlier, it seemed like something went wrong." The blonde stated.

"Exactly right, although the Blastia allowed people to defend themselves, it came with a huge price, the Blastia absorbs large amounts of aer, much to the point where the balance of aer began to go out of control, some of the land died as supply of aer began to dry up, some places pushed out more aer than normal causing some plant life and monster to become much more larger and mutated, it was starting to affect us all, that's when we the Entelexia came in, we have the power to absorb large amounts of aer within our body with out any harmful affects, we tried to regulate the level of aer exposure in the world, and for a while it work, however even we have out limits, the concentration of aer with the bodies of my brethren began to change them, they became mutated into the Adephagos, seeing the danger it posed, we allied ourselves with the Kritya and fought the Adephagos, it was a hard battle, but with the help of the Kritya's Knowledge, we managed to seal it away saving our world." Kyuubi explained.

"So it's couldn't exactly be killed?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed.

"Unfortunately no, the Adephagos is a collection of aer, anything we throw at it, it would just get absorbed, however there was one man who managed to find a way to harm it, even if he never fought against the Adephagos himself, the small off springs that formed from it was easily defeated by him and I when I tracked down the rest of them, after the Adephagos was sealed, there were small parts of the Adephagos that spread through out the world, I decided to go and wipe them out, that's when I came across a man with tremendous power, I honestly though of him as one of our own, his name was Hagoromo Otsutsuki, better known as the Sage of the six paths." She answered.

Naruto's eye's widened, he had only heard rumors of the man who set the way for Ninjutsu to be created, paving the way for the Ninja Villages to be crated many years later. Kyuubi continued to explain.

"It was due to our efforts that we had managed to destroy what was left of the Adephagos, as thanks for his help, I helped him rebuild the Elemental Nations, the people regained hope, and the ways of Ninjutsu or Nishu was taught to the people, I had wanted to teach them the ways of artes, however artes couldn't be used without a blastia, and I didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier, so I decided against it.

As time went on Hagoromo married and had two Children, named Ashura and Indra, I also fell in love with a man called Hamura, Hagoromo's younger twin brother, we had children a years later, Hamura also has incredible power as well, while Hagoromo had the Rinnegan as it was told, Hamura was the Original wielder of the Byakugan." She said. Naruto's was surprised by this.

"So basically you the Ancestor of Hinata and Hiashi Hyuuga?" He asked piecing it together,

"Exactly, they are currently unaware of the Entelexia blood running through their veins, although you also have it running through yours as well." She said surprising the blonde even more.

"W-What?, How?" He asked.

"The power I used to heal you after the villagers beat you slowly began to merge with you DNA, the good side of this is that increased your healing rate, and will mostly likely allow you to absorb a heavy amount of aer or chakra with out harm." Kyuubi answered.

Naruto stood there speechless for a moment trying to register what he just heard, after a minor inner debate, he figured that having it wasn't too bad, so he simply shrugged it off.

"Okay, I think I can handle it." He said casually. The woman just chuckled, the boy reminded her Kushina by how callous he could be sometimes, she decided to finish this up as she could sense that the Hokage was waiting for the blonde to wake up, she was going to have to help the boy convince the old man of her innocence and hopefully allow him to travel the world outside the Elemental Nations.

"Okay Naruto, allow me to finish, the old man is waiting for you to wake up." She said, the blonde nodded.

"Eventually Hagoromo would eventually get old, and he knew that his death was approaching, however due to me being en Entelexia, I can live for centuries, the sage feared that evil would show itself again after he passed, during that time, I was one whole being with a different name, I was called Draxia, the princess of all Entelexia, my father the Spiral Draco is the King of all Entelexia.

Naruto stared completely stunned, but before he could speak, he felt a tug and his body began to fade a little, Draxia took notice.

"It looks like it time for you to wake up, once you wake up, we will explain everything that we've discussed, I will help out as much as I can, I'm sure he remembers me from before the attack years ago." She said. Naruto nodded as he disappeared from his mind scape.

 **Real World**

Naruto opened his eye's and looked around the room and instantly took notice of Sarutobi sitting in the chair sleeping, the blonde couldn't help but smile, he knew how much the old man cared for him, it was one of the good things that overlapped some of the bad in the village, he looked at the window and noticed that it was already past noon.

"Damn, must have been out longer that I thought." He said. This served to wake up the Hokage.

"Naruto, oh thank goodness your alright." Hiruzen said with much relief. Naruto smiled.

"You know it'll take more that that to take me out old man." The blonde boasted, he then turned serious, which surprised the Hokage. " There's a lot we have to talk about, but not here." He said.

Hiruzen nodded, once the blonde was cleared out of the hospital, they went to his office. Once there, they were greeted by Hiashi and Hinata Hyuuga whom were waiting outside of the office. Hiashi took notice of Naruto and smiled slightly. Hinata blushed as she looked at Naruto, she had always had a large crush on him when he had saved her from bullies a few years ago, unknown to her that Hiashi had seen the whole ordeal and was happy that the blonde had the same courageous spirit that his best friends had.

'Maybe this will work out better than I expected.' He thought.

"Hiashi, what is it that you need." Hiruzen asked.

"Hokage-Sama, there is something urgent has come up with in my clan, and it pertains to my daughter Hinata." Hiashi answered. Hiruzen frowned slightly not liking where this was going.

"Very well. Come into my office, I have something to discuss with Naruto also." Hiruzen said. Once they entered the office, Naruto decided to go first.

"I know about the Kyuubi." He said bluntly, Hiruzen's eyes widened.

"How?" He asked worried.

"She told me herself." Naruto answered.

"Please explain everything to me?" Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded and explained everything that he and Kyuubi had conversed about earlier, everything to finding out about his parents which surprised Hinata who was listening.

Hiruzen apologized for that, but Naruto forgave him, much to his relief, however the news that came next nearly gave him a heart attack and scared the Hyuuga as he told them that Madara was still alive, however the biggest news come from Kyuubi herself she asked Naruto to relinquish control over to her, she then proceed to tell them the truth about what she really was and what would they were truly on, but the final thing sent a true shock to them all, including Hiashi and Hinata was that she claimed that she was their ancestor along with Hagoromo's brother Hamura, making them related to the sage of the six paths, the Uchiha and the Senju, and the Entelexia since she was a princess.

The prospect of having the blood of a nearly god like being running through their view nearly made Hiashi faint, he now knew that Hinata would be the one to change the Hyuuga clan, and she had just been told of her potential, this was something he had been looking for.

Once everything was finished. Hiruzen took out his pipe and was about to fill it with tobacco, he looked at it for a moment and threw it out and dug back inside his desk and pulled out some crush green herb in a small bag, he took a few piece out and put in his pipe and lit it, he took a few puffs and released the smoke.

"Much better." He said as he seemed more relaxed than usual. Thankfully the window was open so no smoke reached the others. He turned to them. Kyuubi who was still in control decided to ask Hiruzen of a proposal.

"Hiruzen, there is one thing I would like to ask of you." She asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

" I would like to take Naruto beyond the Elemental Nations." Hiruzen caught off guard began to cough violently.

"You What?!" He asked between coughs.

"Take him beyond the Elemental Nations, I believe this will beneficial him and it will allow things to calm down with the villagers, also this will allow him to learn more than just the Shinobi arts." Kyuubi explained.

Hiruzen listened as his coughing calmed, he thought over Kyuubi idea and found that she brought up many good points, this would give the boy a chance to get stronger away from the villagers, and in turn things could calm down with the villagers here, and when ever he returned he would have enough strength to hold them back should they try anything, once they found that he has strength they will have no choice but to back down, especially if he becomes a Ninja upon his return.

"Very well, I will allow it, all I ask is that you take care of him, and allow him to return, I'm sure your aware of Minato's dying wish." Hiruzen said. Kyuubi nodded.

"Of course, however I won't force him, but I assure you the despite the abuse, he still loves his home, now in return I want you to find a way to get that council back in line, I know how they took power away from you when Minato died, and Naruto leaving here could get them to drop their guard.

"I will see what I can do." Hiruzen said. Hiashi hearing this found the opportunity he was looking for.

"If I may Hokage-Sama, could I ask Kyuubi to take Hinata with her?" He asked.

"Why is that?" The old man asked.

"The elder Hyuuga council has decided to remove her as heir and she is scheduled to have the caged bird seal applied to her tomorrow." Hiashi answered sadly. Hinata reminded what transpired was on the verge of tears.

Kyuubi/Naruto growled while Hiruzen narrowed his eye's. "Is that so?" He asked. " You know their ways have been pushing not only the patience of every other clan of the village, but mine as well, if I had the power I would have them arrested for treating their family in such a way." He stated.

"So this is how far my and Hamura's descendants has fallen?" Kyuubi growled. "I accept." The answer surprised Hinata and Hiashi smiled in relief and gratitude

Hiruzen could feel the anger coming off Kyuubi/Naruto body in waves, he knew not to oppose her decision, he inwardly smiled.

'The elders had just signed their own death warrant.' He thought. Hiashi thought along the same lines as the old man.

"Very well, use this night to prepare." Hiruzen said as he got up from his chair, he walked towards the wall that held the pictures of all the Kages and lifted the one that had Minato's picture on it, underneath was a button, Sarutobi pushed the button and a secret compartment opened showing may scrolls along with a long Katana held in a dark red sheath.

Kyuubi gave control back to Naruto and the boy walked towards the wall. "Are these?" He whispered. Hiruzen nodded.

"Yes, these are what Minato and Kushina had left behind for you," He answered.

Naruto took the scrolls and read the wills. (Okay the wills have been done so much that you all should know what it's going to be like, so I'll skip a head if you don't mind.)

Naruto cried tears of joys as he finished reading the will, he finally had the closure he had been longing for, the weight that burdened him for so long had finally lifted from his shoulders, he felt that he could finally move on from all of the pain he was dealt all his life, he finally felt free.

"Thank you old man...For everything" He said as he wiped he tears from his eye's. Hiashi and Hinata smiled as well as they were happy for the boy,

"Okay, use this day to prepare for your departure, you will leave by tonight." The Hokage said. Everyone agreed with his orders and left the tower to pack what they needed.

 **Later That Night**

Hiruzen, Hiashi, Naruto and Hinata were all at the front gate, the two children were packed and prepared to leave, Hinata was given the scrolls her mother left for her of the alternate version of the Juuken style. Naruto had the scrolls from his parents packed along with the basic jutsu.

"Naruto please stay safe, and return strong, I still need someone to take this hat." Hiruzen said with a smile. Naruto smiled with that wide foxy smiled that old Kage came to love over the years.

"you know I will old man." He said as he excitedly. Hiruzen smiled know full well that the boy was going to be someone greater than him and the other Hokage's combined. Mean while Hiashi was talking to Hinata.

"Hinata...I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you all of these years, I should have known that you were too much like your mother, the reason why I loved her was because of her kindness, the ways of the Hyuuga was something I never really approved of, but tradition is hard to get rid of when it' been in the clan for so long, her strive to end it was what really made me love her so much, and you inherited her will." The Hyuuga head said.

Hinata cried as she listened. The feeling she had as her father apologized was that of happiness, to her it meant the Hiashi still had a soul, that he truly cared for her and her safety, little did he know that she held a small bit of resentment towards him, but now that he was apologizing to her and was willing to make it up, that resentment didn't really leave, but it was redirected, redirected towards the Hyuuga council for their cruel traditions and treatment of the branch house, for forcing her father to do things he rather not do because of their stupid arrogant beliefs, he determination to rid the Hyuuga of the plague of arrogance, the caged bird seal, and the council increased, she vowed to change the clan for the better, and if it had to be by force, then so be it. Hiashi continued.

"Hinata, please be safe, and return strong enough to take the Hyuuga into a new path, and save it from the self destruction it set itself upon, be the clans savior." He said.

Hinata hugged her father as she cried a little more. " I will father, I won't let you down, the clan can't be allowed to go down the path it's been going any longer, I will change the clan for the better, for everyone's sake, for Neji Nii-san's sake." She said. Hiashi smiled and hugged his daughter back.

'Hisana, she has got you spirit and resolve, rest easy knowing that your will has carried on to our daughter.' He thought.

Once everyone said their goodbye's Kyuubi regained control of Naruto's body. " Alright it's time." She said.

Naruto and Hinata stood next too each other ready to go. Kyuubi/Naruto began to chant a spell and a glyph appeared underneath the two.

Teleportation!" Kyuubi yelled out. The next moment Naruto and Hinata vanished from the village, not to be seen for years.

Hiruzen turned around and walked towards the tower. "Come Hiashi, we both have a lot of work to do, I will get the council back in line, and I'm going to need every bit of heal I can get." He said. Hiashi followed behind the old man, for some reason he felt an aura coming from him, one that he hadn't felt in a long time.

'Holy Shit, the professor is back.' He thought. He smiled as he knew of the hell the council was going to receive through out the years, hopefully Naruto and Hinata would deal the final blow when the council was weakened enough.

'just you wait damned council, soon you will answered for what you have done to our hero's legacy, and when you do...May Kami have mercy on you all.' Hiruzen thought as he plotted on what to do when he called them in for the meeting.

 **And done. Well?, tell me what you think of it, I did promise that I was going to put more content with in the story and make it longer than what I first had it, I honestly feel goo d about this one here.**

 **As you may see here, there were a few changed here that I decided to do, like Hinata going with him.**

 **Well the reason for that is because I wanted to have the story on more than just Naruto, I wanted to have one where Hinata would grow strong as well and possibly along with him, however this does not change the parings too much, I still wanted to appeal to the Naru/Hina fans so I hope this makes a few of you happy, anyway the pairing are still the same if you want it to be, I could always have Hinata paired with someone else, and I got a few already going on in my head, but I still need a little help figuring it out if you do want Hinata paired with someone else, so please let me know in the review or PM.**

 **The voting ballad for the pairing are still open, I intend to close it soon, but I need the votes before I start on the next chapter, so please send in your votes for the pairings.**

 **Okay now as to the Katana I gave Naruto, it will not change weapons that I have planned for him, I will most likely have him master multiple weapons including his mothers sword, the sword style will center around the Iaijutsu, (More like Vergil with strike artes, but he won't be able to do the crazy moves Vergil does, but his strikes will be barely visible to the human eye except to those who are on his skill level, I will give him a few pole arms he will fight with, I will take suggestion on one final weapon that he will master, so you all chose the final weapon you want him to use. Also the story will take place after the Adephagos his killed and the Entelexia are spirits.**

 **Alright, I think that's all for now, will probably start on the next chapter soon after I do the next chapter in Shinji of the White lotus, I didn't expect it to get so much attention.**

 **Well I gotta go, This is Ninj4Fox sighing off. Until then folks!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	3. Update Notes

**Hey everyone, Ninj4Fox here giving you all an update on the Story Spirit Sage of Terca Lumeries, there are a few thing that intend to do with in the story the will change things a little. Again will leave the suggestions up to you, and I will try my bets to make it work with in the story.**

 **that I decided to bring Hinata in on this story, and will more than likely make her as a sister figure to Naruto tan a lover, She will be paired with someone else in the story, so it will give me a chance to do some development on her as well, as for the pairings, I'll let you decided, However there are going to be some comedy with in the pairing, such as her love for Cinnamon Buns, I can already think of a few good scenes with it, other I will leave open for suggestions.**

 **2\. I have been wondering if you I should make Naruto and Hinata part of the Empire or the the Guilds, what I do know is that their going to be in the higher rankings, of either one, and which ever they are a part of they will have connections with the either one as they will be responsible for the Guilds and the Empire working together.**

 **Since there are in such a higher ranking, they will have have mastery over multiple weapons and artes, the weapons for Naruto I already have in my head, however I will leave the suggestions open for anyone to give out suggestions for Hinata's arsenal.**

 **For their reason for being so powerful, if they are part of the Empire, they will be trained by Alexei, for the guilds they will be trained by the Don himself, either way they will have incredible skill.**

 **Well in think that's it for now, please people cast in your vote, I'll leave the votes open until this week end or the beginning of next week, hope to see all of your suggestions soon.**

 **Okay I got quite a few votes for Naruto's pairings in the story, this is it so far.**

 **Naruto/Rita : 1**

 **Naruto/Judith : 3**

 **Naruto/Estelle : 2**

 **Naruto/Harem : 2**

 **So far the Pairing for Naruto and Judith is winning, the voting ballads for the pairings is still open until this week end, so hurry and put in you votes as soon as possible, if I decided to I will extend the time for votes.**

 **Well think that's all for now, expect me to start working on the next chapter pretty soon, for now I will be working on the others o have and try to figure out where to go in them next, some I may have to redo as well.**

 **This is Ninj4Fox signing off, until then folks. Ja Ne!**


	4. Update 2

Hey guys, Ninj4Fox here, this is another update of the story's pairings, I went through the reviews and was surprised of how many of you wanted a harem pairing of all three girls, it was honestly something I wasn't expecting but hey I'll give it a shot, it's just about that time I close the poll and start on the next chapter, I will leave this open for one more day, and start on the chapter once the votes are all in, here are the the votes so far.

Rita: 4

Judith: 5

Estelle: 7

Harem: 7

So as you can see Estelle and Harem are pretty much tied here, ad we need a tie breaker here, which is why I gave this one more day, so put in your votes quick.

Also I want to make a pairing for Hinata as this will focus on her development as well, so a pairing for her would be nice, I'm not going for Hinata and Kiba as that has been used almost as much as the Naru/Hina pairing, so maybe someone from Like Yuri or Flynn may do, or someone else.

Well anyway that's all for now, remember put in your votes for not only Naruto pairings but for Hinata as well as this story won't just be about him, keep it in mind please.

Until next time folks, this is Ninj4Fox signing off,

Ja Ne.


	5. Update and apology

Hello everyone this is Ninj4Fox here, just giving you all an update on what I've been doing for the past few months, lately I haven't been able to do as much updates to my stories as I wanted to despite the huge announcement of updates and possible refurbishing of many stories that I was planning on doing in the future, life got in the way and I had to find a job I'm not really living on my own at the moment right now but I plan on doing that in the future, however we came out some hard times and I was forced to actually go to work which I am still doing right now.

But despite all these things have gotten better and honestly we are doing good financially now, and we are actually about to find a better house soon and get out of this dirty apartment which we are living in right now, but I decided to keep working because the job that I have right now at this moment is one that I actually like to do, I'm working for the Southern Nevada Teamsters Union it's a job that actually allows me to help set up all year-round conventions that goes on inside the city of Las Vegas from musical conventions - video game conventions and even Anime conventions I haven't done one yet but I'm pretty sure that I'm going to do one in the future and it's a job that I actually enjoy and it pays very very good, right now I'm making at least starting off at around 14 to $15 an hour which is guaranteed to increase from 20 even as much as $34 an hour max I don't know what the maximum pay actually is right now I plan on asking that the future but he is paying very good and it's helping my family a lot so we can get much more things and want to however we still have to pay bills so I couldn't get much better material or a better computer yet which by the way my old computer that I have has finally gave out on me much to my great displeasure and misery I kinda cried that night, so yeah I'm actually kind of forced to use my dad's computer to update my stories whenever I get the chance.

Anyway as I said things are better my father's old job called him back and gave him a better position, so he's working as assistant head of a juvenile correction center and is working directly under the state of Nevada in child protective services which pays probably the highest that I've seen so far anyway, and my mother is working at the Marriott hotel is not exactly Marriott exactly is called the Renaissance but it's under the whole entire Marriott Hotel company basically and she gets paid pretty well too not as high as either me or my dad but it's pretty good still.

Now that the first part of this is out of the way I wanted to let you guys know about the updating that I'm still doing to my stories right now actually I'm getting a little bit of time off with the work that I'm building up so far so I'm actually getting a little bit more time to actually work on my stories if I'm not playing on the PlayStation 4 and playing some Call of Duty other than that, what is coming along has made me very very tired because I have done a lot of it and I'm still not done and I've been staying up at late hours of the night to end to the morning probably at least until 5 a.m. sometimes.

But in light of this some of the stories will probably be posted up possibly... I'm not exactly sure but maybe in the next few weeks close to a month at least I still got to take a few breaks I'm doing is a little bit too much and there's no telling when I'm going to be called in for work so just be patient with me, God I know I haven't done this in a little bit and I am sorry for taking so long and taking a bit of a Hiatus because I did have to take a little bit of it just in order to get my sleep schedule back to normal because I was doing night shift on the previous jobs that I was doing and that was terrible, I plan on enjoying myself a little bit since I'm in the town in Vegas I've been doing that a little bit but not as much as I want to because a lack of money however there will be times when I probably will go out at night with friends do you go to whatever clubs or I'll probably go out having a video game night playing the shit out of COD, but don't take this as me retiring or giving up on fanfiction far from it I still plan on creating stories even if I do turn 30 years old which is probably going to happen in about three years alright, I still enjoy making stories, it's something I'm passionate about something that will help me learn to create more stories out there that I may be able to out into the public even though I suck at Art but I'm great at storytelling so I don't know, I just wanted to let you guys know but I've been doing have been and what you guys can expect in the future also the update that I'm really working on right now is Tales of the Abyss the Beast Within I know this one hasn't gotten as much recognition as I'd like, I'm sure I get it there are plenty of you out there who do not like that sort of thing but I know I can't appeal to all of the fan base which is why I like to do a lot of variety and Other Stories that I do however I would like to actually have a bit of a different fan base besides the more how do you say mainstream there what I've been seeing a lot so yeah I'm going to do stories are a little bit different sometimes, but those you don't like it all I can do is possibly change it a little bit too you're liking so I will be announcing the changes in this post that I am putting up and hopefully some of you may like it now I won't Force you read it and honestly if you don't oh well I know somebody will, all I ask is that you don't judge too harshly and then you keep an open mind.

Okay then now that I have the first part of this little update out of the way now is the time for me too talk about the changes that I'm going to be making to the story that I'm primarily working on right now I hope that the changes will be to your liking and I'm hoping that I may be able to get a little bit more reviews a little bit more likes him a little bit more favorites that will come so nevermind don't judge us too harshly and please don't think I have seen far too much of that and not on my stories mind you but I have been reading a lot of people's reviews and despite the fact that some people like to criticize sometimes you guys can get a little bit ruthless and honestly my opinion that's not ok so those of you out there calm down that's all I'm asking.

1\. Alright the first changes that will probably go to Tales of the Abyss the Beast Within is something that I think some people may like on the first time not a lot of people like the fact that I was actually making Luke completely gay on the story and okay I understand that and when I thought about it it was going a little bit too much so to rectify this I've decided instead of making him gay I will make Luke bisexual this will probably be on the increase of lemons that will happen in the story as he will be dealing with male and female sexual companions, but I won't do too much and probably every few chapters or so probably going to have a big step on that make a lot of the scenes dealing with a lot of you know whatever action or romantic situations that may come between some of the stories who actually grow closer together but you will see in some of the changes that I will make and possibly the other categories that I'm going to put on this list that you understand as you know Luke is now an animal a wolf to be exact which happens to be the Lord of all beasts and so like an animal there are heat cycles that will hit him pretty hard every so often so in order to keep it under control he will have to have sex every now and then, so don't be surprised whenever lemons come up pretty frequently in the story, now this is where I'm going to leave the choices to you appreciate lemons within the fanfic I give you this choice whichever character you would like to actually read of Luke having sex with I give you readers and writers the choice to write up a limit yourself send it to me and I will put it inside the story they can either be a character from this fanfic itself from the original characters of the game or it can be an original character of your making, I give this to you because I really don't know how you guys would prefer this done I hope you guys make it good I will be putting in the specifics of what Luke will be using it in whatever sexual content that will be coming up in the lemons Ok?

2\. No to some other changes well this probably won't be much of a change as you know in the previous chapters eyes had Luke learn a certain Style that was from a certain manga that I read and it was part of tokyopop I read this years ago and it was called tantric strip fighter trina, who was the Mongol that had quite a bit of fanservice in the story well it had a lot of potential but it didn't get much further but it wasn't all too bad but enough about the story itself the fighting style that was from the market was something that was very interesting, the style used the mixture of Shaolin martial arts and tantric sensuality, what is skills the person the ability to do was not only fight a person but to any person who they did not wish to harm they will use their cheese in order to activate certain sexual nerves within the human body with their knowledge of the body anatomy they can increase your sexual drive desire and nervous system to its max, which one I actually thought about it could lead to some very interesting and pretty funny situations whenever a fight is actually going off and I decided to implement this and the story of which will be learning however the change and I'm going to make is not making of Shinobi I thought about this for a bit but after thinking back on it again I think I was going a little bit too far with it and I want to pull it back a little keep him with learning The Shaolin martial arts but not make him into a Shinobi however some abilities which I have to learn he will be keeping the martial arts of course his sword is going to be different however the style of The Sword and the mechanics of the sword which I plan on putting into the story will be very interesting and pretty cool it's from a movie that I watched a long time ago it was called Detective Dee and basically it was more of how would you say a Chinese adaptation of Sherlock Holmes, he had a weapon which was a mace that was shaped like a sword that had a very special mechanic, just between the handle and the guard of this mace was a small stone that spun very quickly whenever he shifted his wrist in a certain way which caused the msce to vibrate whenever that happens and it comes across any inanimate object be it a sword, stone or even metal he can break swords he can Crush Stone and any thick metal that he hits can either be chipped or bent very deeply, that is the mechanic that I plan on giving to Luke's new sword when is being reforged, and on to his learning ability the shundo ability that was shown in the Manga and Anime that I have fallen in love with many years ago called Negima and a new manga which is coming out pretty soon in 2017 called the uq holder which is a sequel/ spin-off of the original Negima, an ability that allows you to move at high speed the more he Masters is more faster he will become, for those who wish to see that in action I suggest that you read the Manga or watch the anime because I'm not going to tell you anymore than that.

Well that should do it for the update and I hope you guys can forgive me for my long headers and I hope you guys will stick with me despite the fact that I'd let you guys hang out for a while I'm sorry for that but anyway I hope you guys all contact me and let me know when you guys think about this and hopefully you'll enjoy meeting the story also for those who accept the challenge of making the limits for this story there is no boundary at the house you can do it you can make it as romantic as soft as possible or you can make it as hardcore as you possibly can I don't care how you guys do it or any kind that Intuit the only thing that I ask is you do not do any kind of physical abuse deals with body dismemberment I hate that stuff but when it comes to hardcore different things like that things such as constant orgasms is allowed and even the face that basically tells you that the person has literally been fucked stupid so you guys can do that... just saying

Well that's my time guys I will possibly have the new chapter 3 of Tales of the Abyss the Beast Within out pretty soon as I'm now working on it and hopefully I will be done within the next week or the week after I'm not sure I don't know when they're calling me in for work so it's on whatever time I can actually post it up anyway it's time for me to get to work on the story not actually work this time and hopefully you guys will respond back to me within the hour or possibly tomorrow so

I'll see you guys later and this is Ninj4Fox signing off Ja Ne


End file.
